


Zero Gravity Revolution

by orphan_account



Category: Frank The Doorstop, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well here it is, i dunno if this is good but i hope so. if you have any suggestions just tell me and i'll fix it</p></blockquote>





	Zero Gravity Revolution

Frank trudged along the beaten path into a dimly lit forest. On one side was his trusty charizard, Char Char Binks, he was the last gift his father gave Frank. On the other side was his father's shiny gardevoir, Draki, she was given the task to protect Frank. Frank also had a newly caught eevee running directly in front of him. Frank had not given him a name yet. Frank followed the eevee since it had sniffed something up, silently wincing from the almost unbearable pain. Frank's back was swollen and burning from the neglect of properly bathing himself. Dirt had nestled itself under Frank's dark green scales. Frank tried not to show the pain so his friends wouldn't nag him about it. Frank had a bright purple battle axe tied to his backpack, which wasn't helping his pain at all.  
Frank closed his eyes and sighed, he was semi-glad to be away from civilization for 15 years. He was banished when he was six for being a dinosaur species. Where he comes from being a dinosaur means your aggressive and dangerous, even when everyone is 80% human, the 20% is the one that matters. Any abnormal behaving dinosaurs were immediately banished. When Frank showed signs of being one his family hid him away until government officials showed up to question why he stopped coming to school. Frank's mom held him in her arms until one officer pulled her away. Frank's father started to fight the officer and the other dragged Frank out of the house.  
Frank snapped from his reminiscence when he heard a small yip from his eevee. The eevee bolted into thick bushes. Frank immediately ran behind him through trees and shrubs. Frank could hear heavy stomping and sticks snapping behind him, hopefully from Char Char. Frank chased the eevee until he sudden stopped, Frank saw the frame of an huge building. As he approached he noticed that it was burnt to rubble. Frank looked slightly down to see his eevee motioning to follow more. Frank jogged to the eevee. Frank saw a piece burnt side paneling. He gave a confused look and the eevee stuck it's head under the panel and pulled out an arm. Frank jumped and squatted down to lift up the panel, but to no avail.  
"Char Char get over here!" Frank shouted at his charizard, who was sniffing a pile of rubble. Char Char stomped his way over to Frank and grabbed the panel with his mouth. With one swift motion, Char Char picked up the panel and chucked it across the field, hitting a tree. Frank was astonished at was he saw. It was an human with bright red hair, wearing a blue suit with a black tie. The arm that eevee was still holding was separated from his body. Frank grabbed the arm and looked at the base. Frank expected to see flesh and bone, but instead he saw metal and wiring. Frank looked back at the body and sighed. He put the arm in his bag and picked up the body bridal style. Why was he gonna do this.

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is, i dunno if this is good but i hope so. if you have any suggestions just tell me and i'll fix it


End file.
